A well system (e.g., oil or gas wells for extracting fluids from a subterranean formation) can include a drill string for forming a wellbore. A drill string can be used to drill a directional (or deviated) wellbore that is not vertical in its entirety. Directional drilling can enhance production of a wellbore. In directional drilling, the direction of the drill bit can be controlled through a bottom hole assembly that orients the drill bit through either an external bend to the bottom hole assembly housing or through an internal bend of the drive shaft of the drill bit. Orienting the drill bit using an internal bend or tilt of the drive shaft can provide increased hole quality and minimize fatigue to a housing of the bottom hole assembly.
Rotary steerable systems can control the direction of the drill bit using an internal bend of the drive shaft by using complicated control systems that can increase operational, maintenance, and repair costs. Mud motors can also be used to control the direction of drilling. However, mud motors control the direction of the drilling through adjustment of the bend angle of the mud motor manually at the surface of the wellbore. Adjustment of the bend angle of the mud motor at the surface can lead to delays in the drilling operations, can reduce a hole quality, and can produce a curvature of the well that is larger or smaller than desired.